Back to Forks
by edwardsgirl1907
Summary: Edward finds himself smitten with Small town girl Isabella Swan. Only problem? Isabella vows she would never fall in love again. Follow Edward on his quest to figure out complicated Isabella Swan. Will she let him in? Will she let herself love again? (Rated M for later Chapters. AH)
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Twilight all rights go to Stephanie Myers. I do however own the plot line(:**

**_BPOV_**

Isn't it funny how small towns never really change?

Sure faces change, and the people change, but the town itself remains untouched. I looked around my home town through the windows of the taxi. Nothing had changed. On the corner of the block near my house, there was still the small bookstore.

I was only coming home because of the fact that my career hadn't exactly taken off like I'd once hoped. Graduating high school, I planned on moving to New York, which I did. I also planned on having my music career take off. That was the part that didn't go according to plan. Instead of getting a record deal playing the guitar, or piano, or drums, anything really, I was in bars playing music to people who weren't really listening.

I hadn't been to Forks in over three years. To be fair some things about the town had changed.

The small bookstore seemed to be slightly bigger. The movie theater had been relocated to a more convenient place. It use to be located almost thirty minutes away not even in Forks. Even though it was called the Forks Theater. Now it was relocated in the small shopping center. Although my sister Alice would never call that place a shopping center.

Anytime she went shopping she had to go to Seattle. She claimed that any shopping center that only had five stores wasn't even worth her time. Why waste my time shopping at only five stores, when I could drive an hour and visit five times as many stores, and eat lunch somewhere that she didn't think was infested with cockroaches.

There also happened to be a local machines - Black's Garage. It must have been owned by Billy Black, and his son. What was his name? James... Julian... Jake... Jacob that was it. He happened to lead La Push high school's foot ball team to the playoff's two years in a row. In a town like this it makes him like royalty.

Other than those three minor changes nothing but the faces had changed in this town. And it was only some faces that had changed. I probably still knew about fifty precent of the people in this town. Returning home was going to be different.

Home.

I ran my fingers nervously through my hair. Of course my mom, Esmé, and my father, Carlisle were welcoming me back with open arms, I couldn't help but feel indifferent. No one in my family had strayed from Forks for too long. Alice went to California for about a year before returning, and Emmett strayed to Boston for college before returning home. They both came back to Forks immediately upon leaving.

I on the other hand, stayed in New York with a failing career. It wasn't that I didn't like Forks. At one point I loved the small, sleepy town, after living in New York for four years, you're stuck hating anywhere that isn't New York. It's like a rule or something.

With the failing economy the only way I could live in New York was if I decided to become a male stripper. That wasn't going to happen anytime soon. The only reason I actually left is because I was going to be evicted. Living with Alice and Emmett just seemed like the smarter option.

When the Taxi stopped at the familiar house I gave him the money the meter told me I owed him before stepping out grabbing what few bags I had. Esmé nearly ran out of the house upon seeing my entrance. My mother hadn't changed to much in the three years that I hadn't seen her. She still had the looks of a twenty year old woman, and could probably pass for my sister and not my mother. In high school many of my friends had used the word MILF for my mother. I nearly killed every single one of them reminding them that she was my mother.

"Edward," she cried running into my arms. Three years was a long time to stay away from family. Especially when a family was so close. We use to be the closest family out there, spending every sunday night together no matter what. It all soon changed after Alice and I moved away. We tried keeping it once a month, but the trips came less and less, for both of us. I wrapped my arms around my mom. She still had the same flowery smell she always had from working in the yard during the summer.

"Hi mom," I said lightly kissing the top of her forehead. That's when I say my father come into view. He hadn't changed much either, aside from the fact that he now had more grey hair than blonde. "Hi dad," I said giving him a hug walking into the house. It smelled of a home cooked meal, something I hadn't had in years.

"Alice should be here in a few minutes with Emmett, and your roommates," my mother announced wrapping her arm around my waist walking me into the kitchen. Nothing had changed in this house besides the sofa that was now changed out with one that didn't have koolaid stains. "Can you grab the salad bowel?" She questioned jumping into old routines. Carlisle had went back to his study like always. That's the thing about my family, you could leave for years on end and when you decided to come back, they welcomed you as if nothing had changed. It's the way they've always been.

"Eddy!" I heard Alice's voice, along with my annoying nick name she had given me when she was ten years old. I turned around wrapping my arms around my pitite younger sister. Alice changed slightly, her once long black hair was now cut to her shoulder, but that was the only changed I noticed.

"Edward," I corrected her with a slight smile. I saw her role her blue eyes before she hit me in the chest. "Ow, what the hell was that for?" I questioned rubbing the stop on my chest. One other thing had changed, she got stronger.

"You never came to visit numb-nuts," she said making my mother shoot her a glance. She still didn't like the way we decided to talk to one another. When we were teenagers we would go back and forth with insults earning a lecture on how to talk to ladies, or in Alice's case, how to speak to boys. My parents were old fashioned to say at the least.

"Hey bro," Emmett said giving me a casual hug. Emmett definitely hadn't changed. He was the same muscular goof he was the last time I saw him. "How was the big city?" He questioned punching me in the arm. "Did you catch any babes?" Typical Emmett question. He wanted to know about all the hot girls in New York.

"Always with the girls Em," I said hitting him back.

"Any hot guys?" He questioned. Emmett thought I was gay because in high school I turned down one of the hottest girls in school. Slut just wasn't my style, even in high school. Lauren was the biggest slut at Forks high.

"We'll talk girls later," I told him motioning my eyes back to my mother. I didn't exactly want her hearing all the details about my sex life. That's when I noticed the girl standing behind Alice. She was, in lack for other words, beautiful.

She had long brunette hair which was curled in perfect ringlets that stopped just above her waist. She had a small frame, but still had the hour glass figure. Her breast's seemed to swell together in the top she wore. Her lips were perfectly plump making me wonder what it would feel like to have her lips crushed to mine. Her chocolate colored eyes were the perfect shade of brown, and they weren't surrounded in tons of eyeliner like most girls. She seemed to embrace her natural beauty, something I thought more girls should do more often. It was safe to say that I was smitten with the woman that stood before me.

"Earth to Edward," Alice snapped her fingers in front of my face calling me out of my trance. "This is Bella, she's our roommate," Alice announced sounding somewhat annoyed. "She's also my best friend," Alice announced pulling the beauty closer to me.

"Hi," She said shyly letting a perfect blush come across her cheeks.

"Hi," I said with a slightly cocky smile. If there was one thing I was confident about it was my looks. I'd been told on more than one occasion that I was gorgeous. Over the years, it had made me quite confidant in that one area. She took a slight step back looking over to Alice.

"Anyways let's go to the living-room and wait for dinner," Alice announced linking her arm through mine forcing us all into the living-room. "You were saying?" Alice questioned Bella. apparently they had been having a conversation during the ride here, or while I was spacing out on her looks.

"I can't remember." Her voice was like an angels. That was the only way I could think to describe it.

"I was thinking we could go to Seattle this weekend." Alice announced crossing her legs. Bella gave a slight groan throwing her head back.

"What if I said I can't?" She questioned biting her bottom lip. This girl was going to be the death of me and I had only just meet her. The way I watched her give slight movements, and the occasional say of her hips made my member throb against my jeans.

"Did you lose brain cells in New York Edward," Alice snapped her fingers in front of my face again. "Smoking a little too much of that green," Alice said in a low voice so Esmé wouldn't hear her. Smoking pot wasn't something any of us ever did often, but it was something we did on occasions.

"Sorry it was a long trip," I lied smoothly moving my attention from Bella to Emmett. "So what about that girl you were telling me about?" I questioned remembering Emmett tell me he was actually dating someone. That was hard to believe seeing as Emmett was one of the biggest players I knew. He seemed to have a different girl sneaking out of the house every night when we were teenagers. Now I was trying to wrap my mind around the fact that Emmett had only one girl in his bed. Something about that just didn't seem right.

"Rosalie," he said sounding like it meant nothing. The look in his eyes gave him away, I noticed it, and Alice seemed to notice it to. "You'll get to meet her at some point. Hands off though, she's all mine," he warned with a smile.

"We don't have the same taste in chicks Em," I reminded him making Emmett scoff.

"Rosalie is everyone's type," he announced with a definite grin.

"It's true," Alice piped up making Bella smack her arm ar if there was some kind of joke I was missing. "Rosalie is everyone's type. How did you describe her Bella?" Alice said with a tease to her voice.

"I think the words were most beautiful women on the planet," Emmett said booming with laughter. "I'm sure Rose wouldn't mind you joining us one night," he teased as Bella turned a scarlet red color.

"You guys suck," She said slumping down. "You're siblings are like the spawn of satin or something," she mumbled making Alice wrap her arms around her shoulders.

"We love you," she said with a smile. "Let's go eat," she said grabbing Bella leading her into the kitchen. Maybe there was one more good change about Forks. It was the fact that Bella, the girl I couldn't take my eyes off for more than a few seconds was here.

I'd meet a lot of girls, but none of them made me feel the way Bella did. I knew nothing about her besides the fact that she was stunning. I planned on getting to know her very well before leaving Forks, if I left.

***Reviews are always ****appreciated***


	2. Chapter 2

***I don't own any of the Twilight. All rights go to Stephanie Myers. Except for the plot line of course(:***

BPOV

"Dinner was great Esme," I announce catching Edward staring at me more than a few times during the night. Edward wasn't anything like I expect, Alice didn't describe him accurately. She only told me he was moving home because his music career didn't go according to plan. I never thought he would look like he did.

He was tall, and muscular, I could tell that much through the baggy clothing. His eyes were my favorite shade of green; emerald. Honestly he was hot in the rip of my cloths kind of way. Why he didn't make it in the music industry was beyond me. Face's like that sell tickets, even if the music isn't any good.

I was looking forward to going home. I had been out since six o'clock this morning shopping with Alice. It would figure the one day I got off, she dragged me out shopping at six in the morning weather I liked it or not. Typical Alice.

"My feet hurt so bad," I announced climbing into the front seat of the car finally taking the heels I decided to wear. I should know better than to wear heels when shopping with Alice. It appeared I had to learn not once, not twice, but three times before the message might sink into my thick skull. Alice gave a snicker sticking her tongue out at me waiting for Edward to get his bags in the trunk of the car.

"You got new stuff out of the trip though." New stuff was always a plus. Even if I did have to get up before the sun to get the new stuff. Edward got in the backseat without a word as we drove off. The car ride home was mostly silent before Alice pulled into the rock filled driveway. "On go the terrible shoes," I pouted slipping them back on walking into the house.

"Hey Rose," I said before collapsing on the couch. "I'm going to have blisters for weeks," I groaned rubbing my feet. Alice and I had been shopping from seven in the morning, the time we arrived in Seattle, to four. How she had me shopping for nine hours was beyond me. I didn't usually shop longer than one hour. Edward walked in the house standing awkwardly in the doorway.

"So what room is mine?" He questioned raising an eyebrow. I threw my head back knowing Alice was just going to tell me to show him while she made popcorn. It was movie night, which is why Rose was here. I got to my feet with a smile grabbing one of the bags he had dropped. "You don't have to carry the bag," he said trying to grab it from me.

"I'm capable of carying a bag," I said looking back at him.

"You'll just owe me," I announced as he followed me up the stairs. The lake house was a generous donation from Carlisle and Esme. Alice came home and they said she could have it, no rent, no nothing. They basically gave her the keys and said have fun.

"This is the room and all it's glory," I said turning to him. "But this is technically your lake house," I said dropping the bag. "It's movie night. Once a week Alice makes everyone come over, everyone being Emmett, Rosalie, Seth, Jake, and myself. We all watch three movies alternating the picks. This week is Alice, Emmett, Jake, and Jasper. You're forced to come," I said grabbing his arm as soon as he dropped the other bag he was carrying. "You can sit next to me and give me a foot rub," I announced with a smile.

"A foot rub?" He questioned with a chuckle in his throat.

"I carried your bag up stairs," I said giving a pouty lip. "Pretty please?" I questioned sitting next on the couch. Rosalie had moved to the chair, sitting on Emmet's lap. Jake and Seth were sitting on the floor with a pile of food and soda's. Alice was picking out her movie.

"Alright," he said sitting next to me patting his lap. "Get your feet up here woman," he said with a cocky smile. His smile was perfection. I gave a smile putting my feet on his lap while Alice put the DVD in.

"What are we watching?" I questioned as Edward began rubbing my feet. "Oh God," I groaned letting my head fall back. Getting a foot rub when you'd been on your feet all day was almost as good as sex.

Ok who am I kidding. Sex beat getting a foot rub any day.

"P.S. I Love You," Alice announced setting down in between Jasper and Edward. Alice had a thing for Jasper since meeting him a few days ago. She'd been talking about him nonstop when Emmett wasn't around.

"Speaking of love," I said hitting Jake over the head. "How's Jessica?" I questioned knowing that Jake had been dating Jessica for over a month. He somewhat shook his head stuffing a handful of popcorn in his mouth.

"She's good I guess," He said looking back at me. "We'll talk about her later. Preferably without the word love," he said slightly shuddering. Jake still hadn't gotten over his commitment issues, something he's had since forever. Then again who was I to talk? I was swimming in commitment issues.

"Right there," I almost moaned making Alice throw popcorn at me.

"No sex sounds Bella," she said with a laugh. I raised an eyebrow licking my lips.

"Oh God Edward," I moaned just to annoy Alice. "Harder," I moaned giving my voice more of a breathy sound to it. "Ed-ed-edward," I said giving my voice a slight stutter.

"I'm going to kill you," Alice hissed tossing more popcorn at me. I gave a smug smile before I decided to actually watch the movie. P.S I Love you is a movie I'd never seen, and about thirty minutes into it, wished I had never watched. I sat up normally tears running down my face. I was balling my eyes out just like Rosalie, and Alice seemed to be doing. I noticed Edward's eyes more focused on mine the entire movie until the lights came on and I whipped away my tears with the back of my hand.

"Comedy please Emmett," I said leaning back. I hadn't realized how cramped we all were, the couch sat three people comfortable, four people was stretching it. "Edward," I said grabbing his attention immediately. "Move your body to the side," I said pushing him to where I wanted him. "Perfect," I said leaning against his chest. "This couch is so small," I explained suppressing a yawn.

He didn't seem to mind having my body pressed against his. Strangely enough, I didn't mind either. I liked the feeling of having another person against me, I liked the feeling of his hands around my waist. Even if it didn't mean anything, it still felt nice. I hadn't been held like this in months. I'd missed it. I wasn't paying attention to the movie closing my eyes leaning in closer to Edward. I noticed Alice give a light smile covering me up before all the lights went dim and the movie began.

I always took a cat nap when it was Emmett's turn to pick. He always picked some movie with a lot of action, and bad acting. He liked the bad acting so he could laugh, and he loved the action. He always told us they were one of a kind movies. I called them snooze feasts.

"Bella," I heard Alice before I felt her shake me awake. "You should go up to your room," She explained making me give a groan before attempting to fall back asleep. Alice always seemed to be the only person who had enough balls to wake me up. The last time Emmett tried to wake me up I ended up accidentally punching him in the face. Ever since then no one bothered. "Bella," Alice soothed shaking me again.

"Go away Alice," I groaned slightly rolling over hearing chuckles from more than one person.

"I got her," I heard Edward's voice felling him pick me up bridal style. Part of me slightly wondered how he got up without waking me up. "Just tell me which room is hers," he said as I wrapped my arms around his neck. Edward smelled amazing, I couldn't put my finger on what kind of cologne it was.

"Right next to your dumb ass," Alice told him. Her voice sounding joking but because I refused to open my eyes, I wouldn't know. Edward carried me up the stairs before placing me down on the bed.

"Wait," I said making him stop in his tracks. "Can you take off my jeans?" I mumbled knowing was going to be to uncomfortable to sleep in them.

"You want me to what?" He questioned sounding shocked.

"Take off my pants. Is it the first time a girl has asked you to undress her?" I questioned my sarcastic remarks apparently even coming out of my mouth when I was barley coherent. I felt Edward's hand slightly fumble with the buttons on my jeans before he actually got them undone. I lifted up my hips while he pulled them off tossing them in the pile of dirty cloths. "Thank you," I mumbled feeling him place the covers over me before he walked out of the room.

Edward was anything but my normal type. He was handsome, sweet, and kind. I wasn't looking for a relationship, but in that moment, I knew I was attracted to Edward physically. I could have done the mature thing and ignored the attraction.

Let's face the facts here: I'm not mature, and I planned on doing something about the attraction.

_***Reviews are always **__**appreciated***_


	3. Chapter 3

***Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters. Those belong to Stephanie Myers.***

BPOV

"Where's Alice?" I questioned walking down the stairs and into the kitchen. Usually Alice was awake by seven, and she was cleaning, or gardening. She always had to do something productive with her time or she went crazy. I think it was an OCD thing.

"She went to the store," Edward informed me sitting at the dinner table reading a news paper. "She said something about never having cleaning stuff, and then just left," he said shaking his head with a smile. I poured myself a cup of my morning coffee sitting at the table.

"You do know no one actually reads the newspaper anymore right?" I questioned. It was true no one read it, they simply turned on the TV and watch the news channel. That way you don't have to stay in one spot. Mom use to turn on the news while she was cooking dinner. Edward gave a slight chuckle turning the newspaper to me,

"I'm looking for a job," he announced looking me up and down. I was vaguely aware that I was only in a tank top and boy shorts, his gaze just made it more obvious. His gaze wasn't uncomfortable or awkward. It was a simple glance down my body, stopping slightly at my breasts before he snapped out of his trance.

"All work, and no play?" I gave a slight roll of my eyes snatching the newspaper out of his hand placing it on the bar. "You can look later," I said sitting on the table in front of him. "What do you say you help me paint my room?" It was supposed to come out as a statement giving him no other choice, instead it came out as a question.

"What color?" He questioned as if it mattered. I hopped off the table grabbing the two paint gallons. Alice had left them in the living-room. She was supposed to help me paint, but apparently she had other things to do.

"Come find out," I announced as he grabbed one of the gallons without a word. Edward put a tarp over all the furniture. The furniture in my room consisted of a double bed. Other than that it was completely empty. I plugged my iPod into the stereo putting it on shuffle.

"You're painting your room blue?" He questioned looking down at the paint.

"Midnight Blue," I clarified handing him a roller. "It's the best kind of blue." Midnight blue happened to be one of my favorite color. I tied my hair back in a pony tail before I actually started painting. "So how is New York?" I knew that's where Edward was living beforehand because Alice had told me.

"It was nice," He said shortly making me give an eye roll. It was nice was not an acceptable way of answering that question. Of course it was nice, it was New York. "I don't know what to say, there were a lot of people in a small place," he said trying to figure out a way to describe it. I shook my head turning around to face him.

"You know you're bad at describing things. You could say that New York is beautiful and exotic. All the different people walking around the streets make it seem like a completely different place. You could tell me that you hated it because all the people were extremely rude, and they also happened to be quite full of themselves," I gave off examples making him smile.

"Sounds like you've been." Edward was still painting while I was leaning against a dry wall. "I loved it and hated it I suppose."

"That's not an acceptable answer either." I laughed grabbing the paint roller before rolling it over his chest. The shirt he was wearing was white, and there was no way he was getting the midnight blue streak out of it.

"You better run," He warned in an almost low voice. I gave a slight squeal before I decided to attempt to run. Only problem with running round, Alice would have killed me if I tracked paint through the house. Instead of running out of the room I ran right into a corner. Edward slowly walked over to me pressing me against the wall. "Now if I was a gentleman I would walk away," he breathed grabbing the paint roller. "Unfortunately for you, I'm not a gentleman." He grabbed the paint roller, rolling it down my breasts all the way to my stomach.

"What if I liked this shirt," I countered making him give a smile pointing to his own shirt. There are moments in like that define you, and then there are the moments that you define. This was one of the moments I defined.

"Well I guess you'll have to live with it," he breathed. His lips were inches from mine, and I could feel his breathing on my face. Something about the way he smelled was so sexual in that moment. Then again that could have been the fact that I hadn't slept with someone in over three months, and I found Edward extremely handsome.

"So are you going to just stand there or are you going to kiss me?" My voice had a husky edge to it. There was a moment of silence, but just a moment before his lips were pressed to mine. The kiss was not innocent, this kiss was hard. His hands were on my hips pressing me against the wall while his lips devoured mine. This kiss was filled with passion, and it was much more than a simple kiss. I was the first one to break the kiss looking into his lust filled eyes.

"I've been wanting to do that since I first saw you," he breathed in my ear kissing my neck. Apparently the attraction wasn't all in my head. I wasn't willing to just let this stop at a simple kiss. I wanted more, I needed more. I grabbed his hand pulling him back to my lips.

"Why don't we take this into your room?" I questioned. It was all the encouragement he needed before he picked me up his lips back on mine. He carried me to his room wasting no time before he put me on the bed. Before I could really register what was happening he pulled my top over my head throwing it across the room. Normally I would have felt self-conscious being naked in front of any man. The way Edward was looking down at me didn't make me feel nervous, it made me feel beautiful.

He took a moment to let his eyes roam my body before giving a smile. His expression reminded me of a kid on Christmas morning, right after he unwrapped his gift. My breathing hitched slightly as he started kissing his way down my body. He purposely skimmed over my breast with his nose laying a kiss in the middle.

"Don't tease," I almost begged. He gave a slight smile before he placed light kisses on each breast before he started lightly pinching my nipples. One thing was for sure, he knew how to tease, and he knew what a girl wanted. He wasn't even to the part of my body I needed him most and I was already a mess. Lightly I felt him bite down on my left nipple earning a moan of his name.

I let my own hands wanted tugging his shirt from his body. I thought Edward was handsome before I saw his perfectly toned chest. Now I thought the man was perfect. I pushed him back so I was straddling his lap kissing down his body the way he'd done to me. His erection was pressing me through his jeans. I found my way to his lips kissing him again, moving my hips in need of some sort of friction. I moved my hand from his neck to his pants letting his erection spring free. Without hesitation I let my hands find my way under his boxers, gripping his shaft.

"Fuck," He groaned letting his head slightly fall back. I gave a smug smile before he pushed me back so he was leaning over me. "You're a bit of a tease," he whispered kissing down my stomach. "Last night," he clarified as he pulled down my boy shorts tortuously slow. "You made those moans," he breathed letting his finger lightly stroke my wet folds. "Telling me to take off your jeans," he whispered biting down on my ear lobe slipping on slowly inside me. By now I was a moaning mess, the man was good. "Do you have any idea what you did to me?" He questioned. I was having a hard time focusing on the words that were coming from his perfectly curved mouth. His fingers were inside me working magic, curling slightly at just the right spots. "Do you Isabella?" He questioned pulling his fingers from me demanding a response.

"Yes," I breathed as he placed his finger to his lips before he licked my juices off him. If it was possible, in that moment I got wetter.

"Delicious," he said almost to himself. He moved down my body kissing my inner things before settling his head in-between my legs. "You're extremely wet," he breathed making sure I felt his breath against me. He was driving me crazy, I thought I was going to lose control and push his face into me until he moved his fingers along my wet folds again.

"Fuck," I moaned watching as he slowly started licking my core. At first he was doing things slow to tease me the way I had teased him. In this one case, he beat me with the teasing. It wasn't long before I started bucking my hips involuntarily and he gripped my hips pulled me in as close as he could get while he devoured me. If it was one thing that was more talented than his fingers, it was his tongue. "Oh fuck," I almost screamed gripping onto the sheets completely coming undone. I felt my walls clench around his fingers. "Edward," I moaned while he greedily lapped up all my juices making sure not to spill a drop. He licked his lips bringing them to mine kissing me hard. I could taste myself on his lips, something I strangely didn't mind. Edward grabbed a condom from the nightstand slipping it over his member before he moved the head of it around my core.

"Tell me what you want," he breathed with a cocky smile.

"Fuck me," I moaned in response. He gave one quick thrust stopping when he entered giving me a chance to get use to the size of him. At first he started off slowly, as if he was afraid to break me. "Harder," I breathed gripping his shoulders while he pounded into me. He was going to have marks, that much I knew.

"So. Tight." He grunted pounding into me. I could hear the sound of my moans echoing off the walls, and I could hear the sound of his balls slapping against my ass. I couldn't give two fucks if Alice had come home, or Emmett, or anyone for that matter. I didn't care if they heard, like I normally would have. I was too entertained to care about anything besides this. It wasn't long before I felt my walls clamp around his member.

"Edward" I moaned as Edward kissed me open mouth to keep me from screaming. He was thrusting into me before he gave a grunt, moaning my name as he came. Our breathing was heavy, both of our bodies covered in a sheet of sweat.

"So much better than looking for a job," I heard him mumble as he pulled out of me discarding of the condom. Edward had that look on his face when he walked back into the bedroom. It was that, I just got laid goofy grin every guy gets. Most the time it was annoying, this time it was sexy. Edward was sexy.

"I think what we just did beats almost everything," I commented wrapping the sheet around my naked body. Edward only shook his head in agreement. "I'm hungry," I announced hopping out of the bed keeping the sheet around me. "Sex always makes me hungry. Do you want anything?" I questioned casually. "I don't do sandwiches, or anything that involves cooking," I clarified giving him the choice of soup of something else that was microwavable.

"You don't cook?" He questioned slipping into a pair of sweatpants. "I'll cook, is man-n-cheese ok?" He questioned opening the door of his bedroom. I got off the bed shaking my head.

"Sounds amazing," I announced looking downstairs seeing Emmett and Alice sitting on the couch. I was never going to hear the end of this one. I ran into my bedroom slipping into an oversized shirt, and panties before walking down the stairs. I was mentally preparing myself for the comments.

"Your alive," Alice was the first to comment. "Sounded like he was murdering you," Alice announced making me give a blush.

"Those are not the sounds I would be making," I mumbled sitting on the couch.

"Did you break the bed? Because we heard the banging all the way down here," he announced with a booming laugh. As if I wasn't red enough, Emmett's comment made my cheeks flame cherry red.

***Reviews are always appreciated***

**_Bella did say she planned on doing something about the attraction(;_**


End file.
